1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a cleaning device equipped with a dust catching means made of synthetic resin split yarns or synthetic fibers at the end of a handle stick which is most suitably used to clean such difficult-to-clean places as furniture, ornaments, ceilings or walls, showcases, show windows or displays of stores or for cleaning inside and outside of automobiles.
The dust catching device according to this invention provides an effective cleaning device which can very hygienically clean such places that electric vacuum cleaners do not reach without scattering dust or dirts around by utilizing dust attracting power caused by electrostatic property of the dust catching means.
2.